Our invention relates to a digital word synchronizing arrangement. In particular, our invention relates to an arrangement or a method for achieving synchronization with digital synchronizing words provided at selected intervals in a digital message.
Sequences of digital signals are frequently used to transmit data, because such sequences can be transmitted rapidly and efficiently. However, such rapid transmission requires equally rapid and efficient synchronization of the data receiver with the words forming the information of the transmitted data message. Without such synchronization, the beginning and end of each information word is unknown, resulting in meaningless data. The synchronization problem is increased if the transmission medium is noisy or subject to fading, as it frequently is if the medium is a radio channel. For these and other reasons, predetermined synchronizing words are provided sequentially at spaced locations or times in a data message to provide a data receiver with the opportunity to recognize the synchronizing words and synchronize itself so as to accurately detect where the information parts or words of the data message begin and end.